


Claimed

by CreatingRoyalChaos



Series: Maid to the Mikoshibas [13]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Claiming, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, Getting Together, Interrupted Sex, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Riding, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatingRoyalChaos/pseuds/CreatingRoyalChaos
Summary: Kisumi seems to be the centre of attention at the Mikoshiba's banquet. Meanwhile Rin struggles with the expectation being forced on him by his father. This leads to one messy evening.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again, another addition to the pregnancy story :) Enjoy!!

Alphas, all he could smell were alphas. Their pheromones were drowning the room, filling his senses, but one stood out amongst them all, Seijuro, and that set him even more on edge.

This evening Master Mikoshiba was holding a banquet for all the highly regarded alphas within his contacts. It was important for his standings within their social circle and keeping higher up it was his main goal.

This is what led Kisumi to his current situation, being seated in the drawing room, surrounded by many alphas, some with their beta wives or omegas and some having brought their older children to partake in the gathering.

Despite the numerous amounts of people it seemed all eyes were on him. He wasn't sure what was attracting all of the attention his way, but he was sure it had something to do with his pregnancy.

That is why when Seijuro had left to get them both drinks, he had wanted to find a trustworthy alpha to leave with his omega, one that would fend off any other alphas but also not try anything themselves. This is why Rin was currently sat beside him, not even trying to be discrete about the way he was staring at the omega. 

"Will you stop staring at me like that." He muttered, seeing the other seem to snap out of his trance like state.

"I can't help it, you just look so different." He hummed. "You're so big." Kisumi was smoothing his hands across his large belly and he watched as the younger's eyes followed it.

"Do you want to touch?" He asked, seeing the others eyes snap up to his face.

"Can I?" He questioned.

"Of course." He replied with a smile. Rin tentatively reached a hand out and brought it down to stroke across the omega's covered belly, the thin material of a wrap dress being the only thing separating him from actual skin.

"Will it kick?" The alpha asked curiously.

"Did you just call my baby an it?" Kisumi sighed, quirking an eyebrow at the other.

"Him, her, they? I'm sorry, I don't know what to call a currently non-gendered baby." He snarked. Kisumi just laughed, shaking his head.

"They might kick." He murmured. "Baby hasn't been very active today though."

"Why?" Rin asked.

"I'm not sure." The omega sighed. "It could be to do with all the alphas, it's put me on edge, which probably isn't very good for the baby."

"Oh." The alpha muttered.

"It doesn't help that Seijuro's on edge too." He murmured. "He's trying to scent me and his scent's so strong, it's driving me a little crazy."

"Can't you ask him to stop?" The younger asked.

"He's not doing it consciously, his body won't stop until I'm not surrounded by all these alphas." He answered. "He just wants us both protected and safe." His hand came back to his belly. "Will you help me up? I need to go and be with him."

"Of course." Rin replied hurriedly, pushing himself up off the sofa and taking the omega's hand, supporting his back as he went to stand.

"Thank you." He hummed.

"Do you need me to help you over to him?" The alpha questioned.

"I should be fine thanks." Kisumi smiled. "Toru's over there, why don't you go say hi." The younger looked back over his shoulder, seeing his friend seemingly stuck in a conversation he didn't want to be in.

"Right." Rin murmured. "I'll see you later then." The omega gave him a radiant smile as he walked away, then turning himself to try and find his alpha.

He couldn't seem to see the other anywhere or smell him either. Hadn't he said he was only going to get them drinks? He wasn't at the drinks table. He took a nervous few steps forward, stopping when he noticed the numerous amounts of people staring at him, mostly alphas, it made him worried. Most of the unmated alphas were the sons of those invited and would be too worried about the consequences of even speaking to the mated omega without his alpha by his side, but there were also some older bachelors and they tended to not play by those rules, being more confident they weren't concerned by the threats from younger alphas, they did what they wanted.

One such alpha was currently approaching Master Mikoshiba, the two of them being old friends.

"Have you seen that omega that's flaunting his pregnancy, walking around so radiantly, acting like he doesn't know he's the biggest distraction in the room." He said, slapping a hand against the man's back, the other giving him a warm smile in return. "He's a thing of beauty."

"I assume you're talking about the omega by the drinks table." The man replied, quirking an eyebrow.

"Mmm, yes, quite a specimen." He hummed, eyeing up the omega again. "Whose is he?" The man let out a small laugh.

"My son's." he answered, watching the other spin back to look at him, wide-eyed.

"Forgive me for being so forward about him." He apologised, feeling he may have said something a little too inappropriate.

"No, no, most ogle what they find beautiful." Master Mikoshiba assured, waving a hand. "You're not the only one staring, it seems he has captured the attention of the entire room." Looking around he could in fact confirm this as seemingly most alphas were watching the omega's every move.

"An omega as fine as that, I was expecting him to belong to a duke or a lord." The other commented. "He looks like a jewel that few could afford, yet your son managed to court him successfully, he's done well for himself."

"Well the omega was but a maid before this." He informed, seeing the man's eyes widen again.

"That cannot be true." The man said in shock, looking back at the omega.

"He was the Matsuoka's, young master Rin never took an interest though, thankfully for Seijuro." He replied.

"He is an odd boy that one." The other hummed, his brow furrowing. "I've seen many offer up their daughters to him but he's refused on all occasions." Master Mikoshiba nodded. "It makes you wonder."

"I wouldn't voice that opinion to Lord Matsuoka." He said to his friend. "He won't be impressed at an accusation such as that against his son."

"I can imagine." The man murmured. "He must get pretty defensive, especially since he is his only alpha son."

"Quite right." He answered. "He wants his bloodline to carry on, and Rin is a tenth generation alpha."

"I bet it makes you glad you have two alpha sons." His friend chuckled.

"Very much so." He sighed.

"How is the younger one doing, Momotarou isn't it?" The other asked.

"Yes he is doing quite fine." Master Mikoshiba confirmed. "He already has himself an omega."

"So soon?" The man questioned.

"Yes, well they have been bonded longer than my eldest and his omega." He explained.

"Oh really?" The other seemed inquisitive.

"Yes, pretty much since he first presented they have been together." He told him, seeing the other alpha smile.

"How sweet." He cooed.

"I'm just glad he chose someone so opposite from himself." The man sighed.

"Meaning?" The other asked, his head tilting.

"Someone sensible." He clarified. "Any other omega would've let him knock them up by now, thankfully Nitori knows Momo's not ready for that."

"He wants a child as well?" He asked.

"Desperately, I think it might just be the jealousy of Seijuro having one, but he's too young, hell, I even think Seijuro's too young, but at least he has some hint of maturity to him."

"Will Momotarou's omega be joining us as well?" His friend asked.

"Unfortunately we needed him to work today so he won't be joining us for the actual meal." The other replied.

"Another maid?" He questioned, not as shocked by the prospect anymore.

"Yes." The man laughed

"Your boys have a type." He chuckled.

"Apparently so." Master Mikoshiba mused. "You should see him around though, he's not too hard to spot, we only have two maids."

"And what about the other one, is he taken?" The man asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"He's bonded to our head chef I believe, so no he's not available." The other smirked.

"Damn." His friend sighed, hearing the other laugh. "Oh, oh, wait, is he coming this way, I think he's coming this way." Master Mikoshiba looked up, seeing Kisumi heading towards them, each step he took more that a little apprehensive.

"Kisumi my boy, are you quite alright?" He asked, the omega looking up quickly and blinking a few times before staring down at his feet.

"I'm fine sir, I was just looking for Seijuro, he said he was going to get drinks but I can't see him anywhere." He answered, shuffling from foot to foot.

"I believe the water jug was empty so he's probably just gone down to the kitchen." The man answered.

"Oh right." The omega hummed.

"You seem on edge my dear boy, is everything okay?" He asked.

"Ah, well it's just there's a lot of alphas around and without being able to smell Seijuro, it's a little much, your scents are very overpowering." He explained. His hands never left his belly, the touches the only thing that could comfort him at this moment.

Master Mikoshiba felt an elbow in his side and he stared over at his friend who was looking at him expectantly.

"Ah, this is my dear old friend." He said to the omega, seeing his gaze flick to the other man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kisumi replied politely.

"The pleasure's all mine." The man grinned. "I'm Sugimoto."

"I'm Kisumi." The other replied timidly.

"An exquisite name for and exquisite omega." He saw the omega blush and that made his grin grow even wider. "How far along are you then Kisumi? You look like you're ready to burst."

"Seven months." He answered, noting the way the alpha's eyes raked over him as he said it.

"You must be getting quite uncomfortable." He mused.

"Sometimes, but my alpha takes good care of me." He replied lightly, seeing the man's face fall at the reminder that he had an alpha.

"Of course he does, I wouldn't expect anything less from one of your sons." He said to his friend, patting his shoulder.

"Trust me, I wouldn't let him slack." Master Mikoshiba replied.

"That's not an issue though is it father?" They heard a voice say suddenly, the men both turning to see Seijuro stood behind them. Kisumi had already seen him coming and let out a small giggle as the two of them jumped.

"No, you're right, you're quite the attentive alpha." He answered, watching as his son passed them, moving to his omega's side.

"Here you go darling." He hummed, passing the other a glass of water, then wrapping his arm around his waist, pulling him close to his side and nuzzling into his hair. "Sorry it took so long."

"It's fine Sei." He replied sweetly, just glad his alpha was back by his side, making him feel protected and relaxed, although his scent was still strong and Kisumi could feel it affecting him. If the alpha kept it up he would fall prey to his biology, he'd end up desperate and begging, leaking everywhere, and that would probably set the whole room off.

"What've I missed?" Seijuro asked, eyes constantly flicking back to stare at the unmated alpha.

"We were just talking about how far along Kisumi is." Sugimoto explained.

"Not long left." Master Mikoshiba exclaimed. Seijuro hummed in agreement but Kisumi felt his alpha's fingers tighten against his hip.

"You know Kisumi I think Toru wanted to speak with you, you've not seen him in a while." Seijuro muttered, closing the gap between them so their noses could brush together.

"O-okay." The omega murmured, staring up into the alpha's golden eyes that held a fiery spark. He knew his alpha wouldn't be taking any messing today.

"Father, Sugimoto, if you'll excuse us." He said politely, seeing his father give a small nod.

"We'll see you at dinner." The man hummed. The two of them left, Seijuro guiding his omega by his waist and not leaving his side, determined no other unmated alphas would come near him. "I'm sorry about that he's rather over protective."

"That's quite alright, I fear for anyone who'd dare go against him, you've raised him well." Sugimoto chuckled. "Now come on, let's get a drink, we've got a lot to catch up on."

"What does Toru want to speak to me about?" Kisumi asked his alpha quietly.

"Oh, he doesn't." The other answered. "I just wanted to get you away from that unmated alpha."

"Oh, is Seijuro jealous?" The omega giggled, seeing his mate scowl back at him.

"He was flirting with you and wouldn't take his goddamn eyes off you." He mumbled.

"In case you hadn't noticed, nobody can keep their eyes off me." Kisumi pointed, biting on his lower lip. "Can't you see it's them who're jealous of you Seijuro?" The omega was facing him now, pressing his hand against his chest and giving him an overly seductive look for the location they were in right now. "You're the one that has me and has filled me, made me like this, so irresistible to all the other alphas." Seijuro stared at him breathlessly, mesmerised by the beauty of his omega. "Now, let's go and talk with some people, we'll look a bit odd if we just keep to ourselves, especially when your father is hosting."

"Yeah." The man just nodded in agreement. He let the omega lead him as he kept a stoic expression, glaring down all the alphas they passed that dared to stare at his mate.

"Ah, Seijuro." He heard a voice call. He looked over and saw two alphas probably the same age as his father stood with their sons. He nearly growled, wanting to just walk right by them but decided against it, that would just be improper. He knew alphas were going to make any excuse to talk to him though, just so they could get a good look at Kisumi.

He held his omega close as they approached, never taking his eyes of the alphas that were staring them down.

"Mr Shiina, Mr Kirishima, it's good to see you again, it's been a while." He said politely.

"It has hasn't it." Mr Shinna replied. "You seem to be doing quite well for yourself Seijuro."

"This must be your omega." Mr Kirishima hummed, his eyes moving to Kisumi.

"Yes, this is Kisumi." He answered.

"Quite stunning." The elder alpha murmured, Kisumi giving him a small smile. "You really have done well for yourself." The omega felt Seijuro's hand tighten on his hip.

"You remember our sons right?" Mr Shiina questioned. Kisumi had been observing whilst his alpha had been trying to control his anger, his scent getting stronger with each passing moment. The omega had noted that whilst there were four alpha's before them, only one of them was unmated and there were also two omegas accompanying them.

"Yes, Asahi, Natsuya and Ikuya, its good to see you again." He replied. He heard Natsuya clear his throat, Mr Kirishima looking over at his son's expectant face.

"Oh right, this is Nao, Natsuya's omega." He explained.

"It's very nice to meet you." He smiled, feeling his alpha's hand slip to his waist. "How far along are you Kisumi?" The other's voice was soft as calming, the omega scent very relaxing amongst all the alphas.

"Seven months." He answered lightly, giving the other a warm smile as he ran his hands across his belly.

"You look so radiant." He hummed. "Can I feel? If that's not too forward."

"Please, go ahead." Kisumi replied, pulling away from his alpha slightly to let the other omega feel his belly.

Nao ran his hands across the large bump, his face a picture joy and curiosity.

"You'll have to excuse him." Natsuya said. "He's in season at the moment and is rather broody." 

"Well we were thinking of trying ourselves." Nao explained. "Natsuya said we should wait a little bit longer though."

"Ours was unexpected." Kisumi admitted to the other omega.

"That doesn't mean they're unwanted though." Nao smiled, seeing the pregnant omega shake his head with a warm smile.

"Of course not." He murmured.

"You look rather big, even for seven months." He heard Asahi, the younger, unmated alpha blurt out, his eyes moving away from the omega as soon as Seijuro's hard stare turned to him.

"Seijuro's given me a big alpha pup." He cooed, looking over at the younger alpha, seeing him blush.

"You should be taking notes Ikuya." Mr Kirishima said to the smaller boy who had been silent this entire time. Kisumi had noted he was an omega, his scent a little different to the sweet smell of other omega's but his face and figure were dainty and pretty, giving it away. "Since this is all you're good for." The omega stared up at his father with a hard gaze, his jaw clenching before he turned on his heels and walked away from the group.

"Ikuya." Natsuya called after his younger brother, the other ignoring him.

"Ikuya wait." Nao said, his face showing his concern for the other omega as he followed after him. Asahi looked after the omega, concern also gracing his features as he seemed to debate following after him as well. Mr Kirishima shook his head as he watched the boy leave.

"That boy's too sensitive for his own good." He sighed.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him father, he can't help being an omega." Natsuya scolded. "I'm an alpha, isn't that enough?"

"You can't expect me to be pleased about having an omega son Natsuya." He replied plainly. "They shouldn't be produced from alpha families like ours, it's disappointing." Kisumi bit at the inside of his mouth to stop himself from snapping at the alpha. What a closed mind set he had. 

"If you don't mind me saying sir, you don't seem to have as much of a problem with omegas when you're gawking at them from across the room." He said innocently. He heard Natsuya snort as he tried to hold in a laugh at hearing the omega insult his father. "It's been nice meeting you." He smiled sweetly, before the other could reply, guiding his alpha away from the group.

"I can't believe you just said that." Seijuro muttered as they left, seeing his omega grin.

"He was an asshole, he deserved it." The other replied. "I'm not a maid anymore, I don't have to try and be polite."

"That's my fearless omega." He hummed, pulling his mate closer and kissing the top of his head, hearing him giggle.

"I'm just going to go to the toilet." He said, nuzzling up against his alpha. "Baby's pushing on my bladder."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Seijuro asked. 

"I'm a big boy, I can manage." He teased, seeing the other laugh. 

"Okay darling, just be careful." He hummed, pressing another kiss to the top of his head before letting him go.

Kisumi walked to the door, knowing his alpha would be watching him the whole way, making sure no other alphas approached him.

He walked slowly down the corridor to the bathroom, glad he could finally be out of that room and away from the potent scent of all the alphas.

He took his time on the toilet, this being the only moment he'd been able to relax all day. He was about to open the door when he smelt a familiar scent, followed by a voice.

"Ikuya, Ikuya wait." The heard someone call. He kneeled down, peering through the keyhole, seeing Ikuya walking past, then Asahi grabbing the omega's wrist, forcing him to stop. "Just come back to the drawing room."

"Why would I do that?" He snapped. He saw Asahi's head tilt as he turned the other around so he was facing him.

"You're crying." He said in concern, taking a step closer.

"Of course I fucking am." He bit, his voice becoming wobbly. "How would you feel if your father constantly shunned you, treated you like a piece of shit on the bottom of his shoe."

"I'm sure he doesn't mean it Ikuya, he still loves you." The other reasoned, reaching a hand up and wiping away a stray tear with his thumb.

"Like hell he does Asahi." He growled, smacking the other's hand away. The alpha shrunk back timidly, chewing on his lower lip. "All you alphas are the fucking same anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asahi questioned, his brow furrowing.

"You pretend like we're equal, but at the end of the day you all treat us like we're disposable holes to fuck." He gritted, his fists clenching.

"Ikuya, we're not all like that." He sighed. "They're from an older generation, I would never treat you like that."

"It doesn't matter anyway, I'm just an omega and nothing will change that, I'll never be useful for anything but pleasing an alpha and giving them pups." He snarled spitefully, moving to turn away from the other.

"Ikuya, you're so much more than that." Asahi exclaimed, quickly cupping either side of his face so he was looking into his eyes, pushing the other up against the wall. "Who cares what your dad thinks, you're so intelligent and talented and beautiful. Why can't you see that?"

Without warning the alpha was leaning down and pressing their lips together. A few moments later he was pulling away with a squeak, realising what he'd done, technically forcing himself upon the omega.

"Why'd you do that?" Ikuya asked quietly, a small blush on his cheeks as he avoided the other's gaze, hands pressing lightly to his chest.

"I like you Ikuya, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just hate that you can't see how amazing you are." He murmured, releasing the omega from his grip and taking a step back, his hands fiddling behind his back. There was silence between the two as Ikuya contemplated what to say.

"You're such an idiot." Were the words he chose and the alpha stared up at him, a hurt look in his eyes.

"I'm sor~" He began but was cut off as the omega grabbed his collar, pulling him down into another kiss, this time far more passionate. The alpha froze for a moment until the omega was trying to slip his tongue into his mouth, that's when he responded, gripping the other's hips and pushing him up against the wall again, Ikuya having to tilt his head back to reach the alpha's taller height. The omega licked his lips as they pulled away, their heavy breaths still ghosting across each other's faces.

"Perfect idiot." He murmured against his lips, one hand trailing down to hold the others hand. Asahi was staring down at him lovingly, eyes constantly flicking between the omega's own and his lips. "Come on, let's go find somewhere a little more private." He tried to lead the alpha away but he stood steady.

"Wait Ikuya, are you sure this is what you want to do?" He asked. "After what you've just said, this isn't just to prove a point about alphas is it? Because I'd never want to disrespect you."

"Don't be silly, you're one of the only ones who's always been respectful and decent to me." He replied, moving closer to him again.

"I wouldn't say always, trust me, some of my thoughts about you have been pretty indecent." He murmured, hearing the omega laugh.

"Let's go make them a reality." He purred, biting at his lower lip. Asahi let out a heavy breath. "Come on alpha, put me in my place." He teased, seeing the alpha shake his head and laugh.

"Don't you think people will notice we're missing?" He asked uncertainly.

"I'm not going back in there, I don't want to speak to my father." He answered. "You can go back but just know I'll be playing without you anyway."

"We can't have that can we?" Asahi hummed. "I don't think I'd be able to sit through the meal knowing you're touching yourself, probably dripping and needy, begging for a knot to fill you."

"Come on then." The omega encouraged, tugging at his hand again. "I'll show you what omegas can really do."

"I like the sound of that." The alpha chuckled as he let the other lead him down the corridor.

Kisumi pulled back from the keyhole, blinking a few times. Well that was something. He was pleased for the two; a sweet, caring alpha and a strong-headed, no nonsense omega, it was different and nice to see. He was just glad that Ikuya's father hadn't totally put him off of alphas for good, because they really weren't all like that.

He stood slowly and with some difficulty, the floor regrettably wasn't the comfiest and the position certainly wasn't an easy one to get out of in his state. That's what he gets for eves dropping though he supposes, although going out there in the middle of their conversation would've been more awkward than Kisumi cared to imagine.

He exited the bathroom slowly, checking around to make sure the two weren't still close by and would see him, knowing he'd heard their whole conversation. Thankfully they weren't and he managed to leave with no hassle.

He made his way back to the drawing room but to his surprise there was no one there, the only proof the room had previously been bustling with people being the lingering scent of the alphas. He turned on his heels only to run right into someone else. He smelt an alpha, but a familiar alpha.

"Oh, Kisumi, I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." The young alpha apologised.

"It's fine Momo, I wasn't looking either." He smiled, seeing the boy give an apologetic smile. He quickly looked around the omega and frowned, his head tilting in confusion.

"Where is everyone?" He asked. 

"I was thinking that myself." The omega hummed. "I just went to the toilet and when I got back everyone was gone."

"I guess dinner's been served early." The younger suggested with a shrug.

"Must've been." Kisumi agreed.

"Well, shall we?" Momo asked, giving the omega a grin as he offered the other his arm.

"Of course." He giggled, daintily wrapping a hand around the alpha's bicep and tucking himself in closer to his side, letting the boy lead him down the corridor. "Where've you been all evening then? This is the first time I've seen you."

"I've been with Ai." He replied, smiling warmly at the mention of his omega.

"Not distracting him from work I hope." Kisumi said.

"Maybe a little." The other chuckled. The omega quirked an eyebrow, shaking his head.

"It's a shame he can't join us for the meal." Kisumi commented, seeing the younger nod.

"I mean I guess he'll be there." The alpha sighed. "It's not really the same though."

"Soon Momo, don't worry." The omega reassured, giving the boy a smile.

"I know." He hummed. "I've just got to be patient."

They walked the rest of the way to the dining room in pleasant silence, Momo opening the door when they got there. He led the omega inside, as soon as he had pretty much the entire room turning to stare at them. He was hit by the strong scent of alphas, all of them in such a confined space, it must've been overwhelming for all the omegas present, including Kisumi.

"You're really the main attraction tonight, aren't you Kisumi?" He mused, watching as the people's gazes slowly began to drop back down.

"It seems that way." The omega murmured, sticking close to Momo's side as they walked further into the room and began to pass by alphas.

It was a long walk to the far end of the table where Seijuro was seated. The table was long usually but it had been unfolded and lengthened in certain places to make it stretch the entire length of the room to fit the numerous amounts of guests.

Kisumi heard a few comments from the alphas as he passed by, mainly in the form of compliments about his appearance. He was thankful Momo was on the side of the table so he could shield himself from all the prying eyes.

He saw Nao give him a smile as he walked passed and he happily reciprocate, later noticing that there were two empty seats and quickly realising they were those left for Ikuya and Asahi.

They moved on quickly and he saw Seijuro watching as they approached. Momo led him all the way to his seat, untucking the chair for the omega and tucking it back in as he sat down.

"What a gentleman." Kisumi giggled as the boy took his own seat on the other side of the omega, flashing him a quick grin in return.

Kisumi turned to his own alpha, seeing a scowl yet again set on his features. He rolled his eyes, pinching the man's cheek, seeing him give him a surprised look.

"If you keep scowling so much you're going to get wrinkles." He teased. The alpha pouted. "Momo walked me over here, that's all, better than some random alpha, right?" He heard the other mumble something under his breath but didn't take the matter an further.

He looked around, examining the seating situation close by him. Rin was sat on the other side of Seijuro and Mr Mikoshiba was sat next to Momo at the head of the table. Across from them were Lord Matsuoka, Sugimoto and another unmated alpha.

He could already smell his alpha strongly radiating his scent as the two unmated alphas eyed up his omega.

"How far along is he?" He heard the unknown alpha ask Sugimoto quietly.

"Seven months." He replied, hearing the other hum.

"They get so sensitive at this point." He murmured. "Look at his tits, they look so full of milk, I bet they're sore." By this point Seijuro had started a conversation with Rin and was unaware of what the other two were saying. Kisumi could hear though, but he was just pretending to be oblivious. That didn't help when they actually started speaking to him though.

"Kisumi." He heard Sugimoto slur; clearly the two men had been drinking and he knew instantly that this was going to end badly. He looked up at them giving a polite smile. "Are they sore? Your tits I mean."

The omega blushed, blinking a few times, embarrassed at the man's clear lack of inhibition.

"Um, sometimes yes." He replied.

"Has your milk come in yet?" The other alpha asked. "Because getting rid of some can take the edge off."

"Oh yes, we'd be happy to help with that." Sugimoto grinned. "There's two of us, two of them, one on each tit." Kisumi stared at them wide eyed, unsure of how to respond to such a forward and inappropriate comment.

That's when he heard his alpha growl suddenly. Kisumi was sure Seijuro was just about ready to climb over the table and throttle the two if the look on his face was anything to go by.

"Would anybody like water?" Kisumi heard a soft voice asked from behind him. He looked back over his shoulder, seeing Nitori stood behind him, holding a water jug in his hands. He thanked god for the omega's timing.

"Yes please Nitori." He replied politely. The omega moved in between his and Momo's seats, leaning over to pour him a glass of water. He heard Nitori squeak and glare over at his alpha as the other had seemingly slipped a hand up the back of his dress. The boy just grinned in return so he shook his head, placing the jug on the table when he was finished.

"Are you okay Kisumi?" He asked the other omega quietly.

"Just finding it hard with all these alphas, especially the unmated ones, they're relentless." He hummed in reply, eyes flicking over to the two opposite then seeing the other give him a sympathetic look. "Don't worry, I think Seijuro's on high alert right now, they won't be talking to me again without consequences."

Nitori grinned at him, stepping back to move away but suddenly being spun around by his alpha and pulled down into his lap, the younger supporting his back as he fell, legs swinging over the side of the chair. Nitori stared up at his alpha with a stern gaze, the boy just smirking in return.

"Hey Ai." He murmured, leaning down and nuzzling against his omega's neck, soon after beginning to lick and suck at his bond mark.

"Momo please, not in front of the guests, I'm supposed to be working." He hissed, trying to push the boy's head away with little luck.

"It's quite alright Nitori." Mr Mikoshiba chimed in, the small group around him turning their attention to him. "It seems a little unfair for Seijuro's omega to be here and Momo's not, please join us for the rest of the banquet."

"That's very kind of you sir, thank you." The omega said politely.

"So this is Momotarou's omega." Sugimoto hummed. "I can see why you want to fill him with pups so badly."

Momo looked to his father, the man looking away from his sheepishly.

"You must tell me where you find these maids." He chuckled, turning to Mr Mikoshiba and Lord Matsuoka. "I'd like to get one for myself."

"Ha, I'll be finding one for Rin first before I go giving them to you." Lord Matsuoka laughed. Rin let out a heavy sigh, downing the rest of his drink before speaking up.

"I'm just going to go and get some fresh air." He said, standing up from his chair.

"Don't take too long son or your food will go cold." His father said, the younger giving a nod before heading off.

"You know, I'm surprised your son never went for Kisumi." Sugimoto said to Lord Matsuoka, making sure Rin was out of earshot before he spoke up.

"I think the two of you have always been more friends, haven't you Kisumi?" He asked.

"Yes sir." The omega replied.

"Not friends with benefits?" Sugimoto grinned. Kisumi flushed, technically yes, they had been at one point, even Seijuro knew about that.

He heard his alpha let out a low grumble, a new wave of his scent hit the omega, making him whimper quietly, having to press his legs together as he felt slick begin to slip out of him; he's surprised it took this long. He also knew others would begin to smell it soon.

"Have I hit a nerve?" The man smirked as he looked over at Seijuro. The younger was practically seething in his seat, his jaw clenched and hands gripping the arms of the chair.

Moments later the whole group went quiet. Kisumi noticed a few of their nostrils flaring before all six of the alphas turned to look at him. The two unmated alphas had a predatory look in their eyes, something dark and primal.

"Alpha." He whimpered. Seijuro's scent was still outcompeting all the others, which only made him produce more slick.

"Come here darling." He heard his alpha say, tone gravelly as he untucked his chair and patted his lap. Kisumi stood quickly, moving in front of his alpha. The man grabbed his hips, stopping him from sitting down momentarily. "You're already leaking through your clothes." He teased, pressing his thumb to the wet patch at the back of the omega's wrap dress.

He pulled the other down, his legs spreading so his alpha's were in between. The dress rode up his thighs, the man's hands moving to run across the insides of them, leaning in to his omega's neck and nuzzling against his bond mark, inhaling deeply.

"Mine." He grumbled, one of his hands moving from his thigh to his belly, helping to sooth his agitated mate.

Kisumi knew all the alphas' eyes were still on him, he knew they could smell him, but he also knew they could smell his alpha. 

"All yours alpha." He purred quietly. "I don't know if the other alphas know that though."

"They're rather persistent." The other hummed. "I can't say I blame them though." The hand on his thigh ran a little higher. "You look and smell irresistible."

"Well your scent is so strong alpha, I can't control myself." He murmured breathily, spreading his legs wider for his alpha. 

He looked up as Seijuro began to kiss and nip at his neck, meeting Sugimoto's gaze. He reached a hand up to tangle in his mate's hair, tugging on it lightly, grinding back against the man, keeping eye contact with the unmated alpha all the while. Seijuro grunted against his skin, nails digging into his thigh hard enough to leave marks.

"They're all watching you darling." He muttered lowly. "They can smell you all wet for me." His eyes darkened as he saw Sugimoto lick his lips and lean forward. "They don't seem to get the message though do they? That you're mine and mine only."

"What're you going to do alpha? Bend me over the table and claim me in front of them?" He purred, looking down into his mate's golden eyes.

"Not quite." He hummed, gritting his teeth. "But you can ride my knot."

It was not uncommon for alphas to claim their omegas in public places during their pregnancy, especially in situations such as these, where other alphas were threatening them and when their omega needed sating.

The omega felt his alpha pressing his thumbs to his sensitive nipples, making him let out a small whine.

"Look at your nipples darling, so hard and showing through your dress, such a tease, no wonder they're all looking at you." He hummed, loosening the knot on the tie of his dress. The fabric fell away, revealing the omega's cleavage and half of his breasts, the rest, including his nipples still just barely being covered.

He felt the alpha reach down behind him, undoing his button and zipper, pulling himself out of his pants. Kisumi looked back, practically drooling at the sight of his alpha's hard cock, making him leak out again, more slick wetting the back of his dress.

"Leaking everywhere darling, so desperate." Seijuro cooed, reaching down again to pull up the back of his dress. He lifted it up around the omega's arse, causing it to ride up at the front as well, just barely covering his most private parts.

He managed to lift the omega up enough to press the head of his cock against his hole. He pressed his mate down slowly, feeling the easy give of his well slicked hole.

"There you go darling, this is what you need, isn't it?" He cooed in Kisumi's ear, hearing the omega whine, eyes turning glassy as the alpha bottomed out.

It took a lot of strength for Seijuro to bounce his mate in his lap, his hands moving to grip his hips as he forcefully pushed up into him. Kisumi visibly jogged in his lap, his heavy weight meaning he fell back down hard every time.

This meant his round breasts also bounced with each movement, the sight attracting the unwanted attention of the surrounding alphas. Seijuro didn't need to look up to know that Sugimoto and his friend would be watching his omega, but he did anyway, the smug look on his face as he kissed his mate's shoulder showing his feelings towards the two men.

As he'd guessed, they were staring at his breasts, their eyes showing a deep set hunger as the omega's soft flesh jiggled and bounced with the movement of his alpha.

Seijuro decided he wasn't done being a teasing little shit to the other two alphas as he lifted his hands and cupped the omega's breasts, rolling them in his hands and rubbing his thumbs across his stiff nipples. This only added to the breathy moans coming from the other as his cock lodged itself up against his prostate. He pulled aside the clothing, revealing one of his tits in full, Kisumi's face flushing a deep red as he was exposed to the whole room.

He could hear the other alphas letting low rumbles escape their throats as they watched, wishing they could have a go themselves. The glint in Seijuro's eyes told his omega he wasn't quite done teasing yet though.

He ran his hand up and along the omega's arm, lifting it until it was wrapped around the back of his neck and shoulders. His eyes flicked up, meeting Sugimoto's for a split second before the other alpha moved his gaze back to the omega. Seijuro smirked, letting out chuckle as he moved his hand back to his mate's breast, cupping it gently then pressing it up and leaning down to latch his mouth onto the omega's hard nub.

He flicked the tip of his tongue across the sensitive nipple, hearing his omega whine lightly, pressing his chest up into the man's mouth and wrapping his hand in his alpha's hair, pushing him down until he clamped his teeth around it. 

The way that Kisumi had his head thrown back made his alpha growl possessively as he pressed against him, sliding easily back down on his cock with every eager buck of his hips.

"Look at you darling, you're enjoying being watched aren't you?" He murmured hotly, slightly too loud for privacy. "Giving them all a good show, why don't you spread your legs wider?" He suggested, moving both hands to the inside of the other's thighs as he rolled his tongue across his nipple.

Kisumi whimpered, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth as a deep blush spread across his cheeks. He was breathing heavily as his alpha spread his legs further, knowing all the hungry eyes were still on him.

"They can see how slick your pussy is now." He purred, moving from his nipple to his ear. Kisumi somehow flushed an even deeper shade of red when he realised the knew position had made his dress ride up so high that everyone could see where him and his alpha were joined. 

He reached down quickly, trying to pull the fabric down, as now all it was covering were his belly and small cock. Seijuro grabbed his wrist, pulling it away gently and whispering in his omega's ear.

"Don't try and cover up darling, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, everyone else is really enjoying the view."

He looked up with wide eyes, seeing that more people, slightly further down the table had now caught wind of their exploits and were watching in intrigue. He removed his arm from around his alpha's shoulders so he could bury his face in his neck, hiding himself from all the on looking eyes.

He felt Seijuro begin to thrust a little harder, bouncing him higher in his lap. He could feel himself producing more slick as he took in the alpha's scent, knowing everyone watching would be able to hear the added squelch, a lewd noise Kisumi wished he could block out. He was just thankful that the table obscured most people's view. The only ones with the perfect angle for the spectacle, being sat right across from them. 

Quiet moans were escaping the omega's mouth as he tried to hold himself back, he didn't want the whole room hearing how desperate he was for his alpha. But this was getting increasingly hard as Seijuro continuously rammed into his prostate, the omega helpless to his movements.

"Seijuro." He moaned brokenly, squeezing his eyes tight shut so he wouldn't have to see how many heads turned to look at him.

"That's it baby, tell them who you belong to." He gritted, biting into the omega's bond mark again, leaving his hips bucking and voice coming out as small, whiny noises. "Tell them who your alpha is."

Kisumi turned his head to him and he saw the omega's wetted eyelashes flutter, his eyes welling as a small tear trickled down his check.

"What's wrong darling?" He murmured soothingly, slowing his thrusts, kissing the omega on the cheek and wiping away the tear with his thumb.

"Everyone's watching me, it's embarrassing." He muffled.

"They're only watching you because you're so beautiful darling." He cooed, moving a hand to stroke across his mate's round belly. "They only wish they could make you look this beautiful." And Seijuro would never lie to his omega, he did look beautiful; beautiful and wrecked.

His head tipped back as he felt the other's hips snap, hitting his prostate hard, his back arching, pressing his chest out. He heard the alphas across from him let out a low grunt at the sight, opening his eyes to see Sugimoto licking his lips then biting at his lower lip.

He let them flutter closed again, breath shaky as he leaned into his alpha's neck, feeling his hands caressing his bump gently, helping to ease his nerves.

"That's it darling." He heard his alpha murmur. The man could feel his mate relaxing against his touch, body going pliant as he pressed into him.

Kisumi vaguely registered Lord Matsuoka getting up from his seat and leaving, just being thankful there was one less alpha to watch him, especially one he had previously been in the employment of.

His brain felt a little foggy, his inhibitions slipping away and his sense of embarrassment with it, his body giving into the pleasure it was experiencing. That's why he willingly let out a throaty, high-pitched moan, already knowing the whole room would be able to smell what they were doing, their two scents mingling together, creating a strong aroma.

"Listen to you, sound so sweet, so desperate, what a good omega." Seijuro hummed, letting out a small groan himself shortly after as his knot began to swell.

Kisumi could feel it trying to catch against his rim, his added weight meaning he came down against it hard. He felt the alpha biting into his shoulder, making him cry out louder, grabbing the attention of practically everyone in the room.

"Seijuro." He mewled, hands gripping tightly to the arms of the chair. He could feel the alpha's breath, hot and heavy against his neck, deep and rugged in his ear.

The man's hands had moved to beneath his omega's thighs, holding him slightly elevated so he could thrust up into him without having to lift the other's heavy weight as well.

This gave the alphas across from them an even better view, exposing the omega's hole even further, allowing them to see each of Seijuro's thrusts, his cock pounding into his leaking mate. They could also see the slick dripping from the omega's hole, watching as it ran down the alpha's cock to pool around the base. They will also have been able to see the alpha's knot, red and swollen, ready to burst and lock inside the omega, claiming him in front of them.

"I can't." Kisumi stuttered, feeling the alpha's fingers digging into his thighs.

"You don't have to hold back darling, everyone's waiting for you to finish, they want to see your pretty face when you cum." He cooed, pressing their lips together, coaxing the omega's mouth open so he could push their tongues together. When they pulled away the omega's eyes were lidded, breaths coming out heavy and laboured.

"But I want your knot first alpha." His lower lip quivered as he spoke, nudging their noses together.

"What a good boy you are, want to cum on my knot like a good omega." He hummed, nipping at his lower lip, making his mate whimper.

"Yes alpha, please give it to me." He whined breathily.

"Don't worry darling, the way your greedy pussy is sucking me in, it won't take long." He grunted, feeling the omega produce a fresh bout of slick. "You're really begging for my knot aren't you?"

Kisumi was trying to buck back against him, taking his cock deeper in his slicked hole. His body keened against the alpha, the man pulling him back down onto him now in time with each upwards thrust.

"Fuck." Seijuro growled quietly. "Here it comes baby." Kisumi could feel his knot, large and hot at the base of his cock. With one last hard thrust, a loud slap resounding throughout the room, the alpha's knot was popping and locking them in place, filling and claiming the omega with a low groan then a growl.

Kisumi moaned, eyes rolling back and hips jerking as he felt the alpha's knot stretching him wide and filling him. He came hard up the underside of his belly, staining his dress, a wet patch appearing on the front of the clothing. His hole spasmed around the alpha's cock, drawing his knot out of him more. 

"There you go darling." Seijuro cooed, releasing his tight grip on the omega's thighs and moving them to his belly, stroking across it soothingly as the other tried to catch his breath, quivering against his mate's body.

The alpha kissed his neck gently, inhaling the smell of his post-orgasm haze, he could tell his omega was satisfied and sated, the look on his face showing he was blissed-out, his mind only concentrating on him and his alpha.

"I know you've got to take care of your omega's needs Seijuro, but do you fucking mind." Momo exclaimed, catching his brother's attention.

"Momotarou language, we're in polite company." Master Mikoshiba scolded, the boy turning to him with raised eyebrows.

"Are you serious?" He retorted. "You tell me off for swearing but not Seijuro for fucking at the dinner table."

"Seijuro has a responsibility to look after Kisumi's needs no matter what they may be." The man sighed. "And what did I just tell you about watching your language?"

"Oh this definitely isn't polite company." He said accusatorially as he looked at the two men across from him. "And they didn't have to do it in public."

"On the contrary, we quite enjoyed the show." Sugimoto piped up, seeing the boy roll his eyes. His friend hummed in agreement.

"You're an old pervert." Master Mikoshiba commented, seeing his friend give him a smirk.

"This is ridiculous." Momo grumbled.

"Momo." He heard Nitori say, looking down at him sternly. "Stop being so whiny, it's not attractive." The boy pouted at him as his omega moved so he was now straddling his lap facing him. "Could it be you're just jealous?" He asked, leaning closer to the alpha's face. "Has seeing them do it just riled you up?"

The boy looked away with a blush. He felt Nitori quickly bring his chin back up so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"You can't hide it from me Momo, I can read you like a book." He teased. The look his omega was giving him made a heat settle deep in the younger's stomach.

He couldn't help but lean up, joining their lips in a heated kiss, his hands sliding from the maid's waist, further down until he brought one up the back of his dress, dipping it beneath his panties and bringing his fingers to trace his rim.

The omega was a little wet. Watching Kisumi and Seijuro go at it had probably aroused him. Momo slipped two fingers in easily, feeling the other gasp against his lips.

"I thought you didn't want to do something so lewd in public." Nitori challenged, grinding easily back against the boy's fingers.

"You were right before Ai, I was jealous." He murmured, curling his fingers until he had his omega letting out a soft, delicate whimper.

"Oh so the other two are going at it now, how nice." Lord Matsuoka commented as he made his way back to his seat opposite the two.

"You took your time where've you been?" Master Mikoshiba asked. "And where's Rin, I thought you went to find him?"

"You would not believe my evening Mikoshiba." He sighed.

"Try me." The other replied. The other man sighed even louder, running a hand across his face.

"Let's just say I am not nearly drunk enough for what I just witnessed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did Lord Matsuoka witness that left him in such shock?? I wonder...

This was bad. Surrounded by alphas all craving the attention of one thing, Kisumi. The poor omega must've been feeling overwhelmed. It's not like it was his duty to care for him anymore though, he had to look out for himself.

"You must tell me where you find these maids." He heard Sugimoto chuckle, seeing him turn to Mr Mikoshiba and Lord Matsuoka. "I'd like to get one for myself." This guy was such an old pervert.

"Ha, I'll be finding one for Rin first before I go giving them to you." Lord Matsuoka laughed. Fuck. This was really bad. He thought he might not feel this pressure tonight, how wrong he was. The ever looming fear of his father wanting him to bond with an omega. He wouldn't, he couldn't. He didn't want to be surrounded by this, he wanted to be wrapped up in the embrace of the only person that understands him, Sousuke. Rin let out a heavy sigh, tipping his head back and downing the rest of his drink before speaking up.

"I'm just going to go and get some fresh air." He said, standing up from his chair.

"Don't take too long son or your food will go cold." His father said. He gave a nod in return before heading off and out of the dining room.

He walked down the corridor slowly, wobbling slightly. He had drunk far too much. A person came into view just ahead, his vision too blurry to focus on who it was until they got closer.

"Rin?" He heard a deep voice ask.

"Sousuke." He murmured, looking up at the man, the man he had wanted to see. He moved closer, leaning up and wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders.

"What's wrong Rin?" The butler asked, running his hands up and down his mate's back.

"Sousuke, I was looking for you." He cooed, pushing himself up on the tips of his toes so their lips were mere inches apart. "Do me."

"Rin what?" He muttered, stopping the movement of his hands and pulling his head away so he could get a proper look at the alpha's face.

"Fuck me." He said instead. "I want you to fuck me."

"Rin, you're drunk." The man observed.

"So?" The other whined. "It doesn't mean I don't want you."

"You're not thinking rationally." He murmured. "You should get back to the dining room before people start asking where you've gone."

"You don't need to worry about that, I've already made up an excuse." He replied. "I don't want to go back in there anyway."

"Why?" The butler asked.

"Talk of me bonding with an omega again." He sighed, resting his head on the man's shoulder. "I've drank so much I was worried I might say something accidentally."

Sousuke let out his own sigh, pulling the other closer into his chest and resting his chin on top of his head. The poor boy was constantly being put under pressure by his father to find an omega. He could tell how much it stressed his mate out. He was always on edge when his father was around, worried he'd slip up or reveal something about his relationship with Sousuke.

"I see." The butler murmured, kissing the top of his head as he pulled back. The younger was looking up at him pleadingly. He let out a pleased hum as his alpha leaned down and kissed him passionately, leaving him breathless and dizzy.

"No, please don't stop." He whimpered when the other pulled away, grabbing at the man's collar and tugging.

"Not in the middle of the hallway, anyone could walk out and see." Sousuke replied bluntly.

"What? Are you ashamed to be seen with me?" The other muttered, his face dropping.

"Rin, what are you talking about, stop being irrational, I'm doing this for you." He answered with a sigh. The boy was definitely too drunk and emotional.

"I'm sorry Sousuke, I'm being such a selfish brat." He hiccuped. The butler could see tears welling in his eyes.

"None of that now." Sousuke hummed, pulling the younger back into his chest, pressing delicate kisses across his cheeks where the tears fell. "You're just drunk and overly emotional, don't be hard on yourself." He cupped the others face in his hands as he spoke, hearing him sniffle quietly. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Rin replied softly, chewing on his lower lip before looking back up at the man, his eyes begging. "Please fuck me, I need to feel you."

"Why do you always ask in such a vulgar way sweetheart?" He asked gently. "Why can't you ask me to make love to you?" Rin looked away with a blush as the other tilted his chin up. "Why does that get you all flustered hm?" There was a small smirk on his face as he said it.

"You've never said it like that before either." The younger defended.

"I suppose you're right." He hummed, the look he was giving his mate was dark and seductive. "Rin, will you let me make love to you?" His voice was deep and it sent a shiver down the boy's spine.

"Of course, idiot." He exclaimed, covering his blushing face. "I'm the one who asked first anyway."

"I just wanted to make sure this is still what you wanted." He murmured, drawing the other closer until their lips were touching.

"How could I not want to make love to you Sousuke?" He questioned breathily before smashing their lips together. He felt the elder's hand glide down his back until they reached his arse, lifting him up into his arms, feeling the other wrap his arms around the back of his neck and legs around his waist.

He carried him in the opposite direction down the hallway, stopping as Rin pulled away from him.

"In here." He muttered hurriedly, pressing their lips together again once he had.

"The drawing room?" Sousuke questioned unsurely.

"I can't wait any longer." The younger whined desperately. Sousuke did as he was told, carrying the other into the room and shutting the door behind them.

"Where do you want to do this?" He asked quickly as he felt Rin move to his neck, nibbling lightly at his bond mark.

"Anywhere, I just need you inside me." The boy answered, his voice slightly muffled.

Sousuke carried him to the other side of the room, placing him down on a small, high rise side table that was placed against the wall. The younger was breathing heavily against him, leaning back against the wall as the other stood between his legs.

"Hurry Sousuke." He breathed, seeing the man nod quickly. The butler moved his hands to the boy's trousers, undoing them and pulling them down along with his underwear, the younger lifting his hips to aid him. He let them drop to the floor and then began undoing his own trousers, pulling himself out. He looked up, seeing the other staring at his cock, a dark and needy look in his lidded eyes.

He pushed his hips out, presenting himself for his mate, reaching a hand down to trace across his rim, before spreading it open using two fingers. 

"Please Sousuke." He whined softly, spreading his legs wider. The man pressed two fingers against his hole, slipping them in easily.

"You're loose." He commented lowly, eyes flicking up the the younger's face. "You've been touching yourself?"

"I wanted to be ready for you Sousuke." He purred, biting his lip as he gave the man a seductive look. "I didn't want to waste any time."

"You've really worked yourself open haven't you?" The man hummed, pressing a third finger in and hearing Rin gasp.

"I need to be for you Sousuke." He smirked, reaching his hand down to wrap around the alpha's cock, stroking slowly up and down. The man huffed a chuckle before groaning lowly.

"You tease." He muttered.

"I'm not the one being the tease right now Sousuke." He said hotly, squeezing his hand tighter around the man.

"You're right, how rude of me to keep Master waiting." He replied calmly, pulling his fingers out of the younger, moving one hand up to his mouth so he could spit on it, trailing it back down to replace Rin's hand on his cock and get it slicked up. The other hand was gripping the boy's thigh tightly, making sure to keep his legs spread wide apart. "Hold your legs up for me Rin." He hummed, seeing the younger quickly do as instructed gripping the backs of his thighs, leaving himself exposed to the man. "That's it, good boy." He praised. "That deserves a treat."

Rin felt the other's hand wrapping around his cock, pumping up and down as he slowly pushed into the younger's hole, not stopping until he'd bottomed out. The younger alpha was whimpering and whining uncontrollably as his mate pressed into him.

"Sousuke." He breathed shakily, releasing his grip on his thighs and bringing his hands up instead to tangle in the man's hair, pulling him down into a messy kiss. He only pulled away when he felt his alpha move, a slow drag out and his hips pushing tentatively back in. "I've not seen you in so long, not felt you in so long." He murmured, pulling the man's collar so that they were breathing across each others' faces. "I've been so desperate, so please don't be scared to be rough, I promise I won't break."

The elder alpha let out a grunt, grabbing the younger's waist and pulling out slowly, teasingly. Rin brought one leg around, pressing his heel into the alpha's lower back, trying to encourage him to move faster, harder.

Sousuke looked up at the younger's face, his gaze dark as he snapped his hips suddenly, watching the change in the other's face as his mouth opened and eyes fluttered, chest rising sharply as he sucked in a quick, deep breath.

"Fuck." He grunted, the elder already having had hit his prostate. His leg drew back up and his head tipped back, hitting the wall.

Sousuke's thrusts became hard and forceful, each one shaking the slightly unstable table. Rin bit at his lower lip as he felt the man hitting places deep inside him that made his toes curl. He leant his weight on his hands so his back wouldn't be rubbed raw against the wall. He bit at his lip harder as the other alpha changed angles slightly, his voice dying as a low rumble in his throat. The man gave him a dark look, bringing a hand up to the boy's jaw and forcing him to look at him.

"You don't have to hold back Rin, I know you've been waiting for this, there's no one around to hear, you can make as much noise as you want." Sousuke gritted, grip tightening on the younger's hip to the point when it would definitely leave bruises. "Let me hear how much you've missed me." He let his hand fall from the younger's jaw, hearing him let out a soft moan at the next buck of his hips.

Rin was letting out deep laboured breaths, his legs falling open wider. He had to grab onto the man's shoulder for support, grip tight as Sousuke rammed into his prostate continuously, causing a string of desperate moans to slip past the younger's lips.

"Oh fuck, yes." He cried, head thumping against the wall and hips bucking back against the man. "Fuck, don't stop Sousuke."

"I forgot how vocal you are." The other growled, driving up into him harder. Rin managed to laugh, his body being jerked by each of the alpha's movements.

"So that's why you enjoy me sucking you off so much, I can't speak." He teased, a moan interrupting the small smirk that had appeared on his face.

"I just like the way you look on your knees." Sousuke quipped, seeing the other alpha quirk an eyebrow. "The fact that you can't speak is just a bonus." Rin shook his head lightly, a small grin on his face.

"Rude." He hummed. "And don't kid yourself Sousuke, you love it when I'm~" He was cut off as the man pressed their lips together, silencing him effectively. The elder dominated his mouth easily, Rin putting up very little resistance when he slipped his tongue into his mouth. The younger lifted his arms, wrapping them around the back of the man's neck, one coming up to tangle in his alpha's hair, trying to press him in deeper.

When they pulled away Rin was breathing heavily, his lips puffy and cheeks flushed, sweat beading along his hairline.

"Vocal." He breathed much more quietly, finally finishing his sentence that the other had interrupted.

Sousuke's mouth quickly moved to his neck, sucking and nipping, careful not to leave marks anywhere Rin couldn't hide. He didn't want his mate to receive any awkward questions. He pressed his lips to the bond mark and Rin seemed to lose it, his voice coming out louder, sharper, higher-pitched as he legs wrapped tightly around the man before him.

"Not touched it in a while, it's really sensitive." Sousuke murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to it, hearing the younger alpha gasp and whine, head tipping to the side to give him better access to it. He'd leave biting it for later when he really wanted to make the boy scream. "So's the rest of you though, I guess that's what happens when no one else touches you for so long."

"Yeah." Rin whimpered, breath hitching as he felt the man's hand slipping from his hips to knead at his mate's ass, squeezing and rolling each firm cheek in his hands.

Rin was barely perched on the edge of the table now, Sousuke's solid body being the main thing keeping him up and the tight grip he had on him. This only made the younger wrap his legs around him tighter, wanting to be as close to the other as he possibly could.

The new position also gave Sousuke a new angle, allowing him to thrust deeper into the alpha, watching as the younger's eyes rolled back before closing, his jaw going slack and head tipping back, baring his neck for the other.

After a few minutes of the elder expertly hitting his prostate, Rin was able to lift the heavy weight of his head so he could look at the man; his face concentrated and brow furrowed, all his muscles flexing as his simultaneously fucked and held up most of his mate's weight.

When the man's eyes finally met his they were dark and hungry, sending a shiver down the younger's spine. A smirk appeared a few moments later, the elder letting out a gruff chuckle.

"You're an absolute mess." He commented looking at the younger's face. His eyes were glassy, face flushed as he panted heavily and his hair which had been originally neat and well-styled was now mused and messy, having fallen out of place, now framing his face. "You can't go back in there looking like this, everyone will know what's happened."

"What if I want them to know?" He grinned.

"Then I'd say you're being irrational." Sousuke quipped, giving a hard thrust that had the boy moaning throatily.

"Oh god." Rin panted, letting out a high-pitch cry, far louder than any so far.

"I know I said I like it when you're loud but at this rate they'll hear you from the dining room." He teased, feeling the other's blunt nails digging into his back.

"Maybe I want them to." He breathed, back arching so he was pressing his chest towards his mate. "Let them know I'm already taken, let them know no omega could ever make me feel this much pleasure."

Sousuke growled, his hold tightening on the younger as his thrusts got harder and faster, their bodies colliding forcefully.

"Oh, so you like that?" He purred, moving his hands to cup either side of the man's face. "Want people to know I'm your's?" Sousuke hummed, leaning in to finally nip at the boy's neck.

"Mine." He grunted, pistoning his hips faster, sending his mate into a frenzy of wanton moans and needy whines that made the alpha only want to drive into him faster.

"Fuck, Sousuke." He cried, pulling himself up so he was sat on the man's hips, arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders and face buried his neck. He felt the man move so he pulled his head back, looking down at his face as he felt himself being pushed up against the wall next to the table.

The man spread his cheeks, looking expectantly up at his mate. Rin got the message and loosened his legs, allowing himself to drop down onto the other's cock. Sousuke thrust up at the same time, making the younger choke out a moan as his prostate was hit, his knot swelling at the same time.

The alpha was helping him to rise and fall, bouncing him up and down on his cock. His back scraped against the wall with every movement but the slight burn was welcome, distracting him from cumming too quickly.

"Oh god, alpha, yes." He moaned, head thrown back. "Faster, please." Sousuke let out a growl, his hips bucking wildly up into his mate, sending him crazy, whines, moans and whimpers all leaving his mouth and mixing together.

The younger's voice kept getting stuck in his throat, coming out as strained whimpers as he begged his alpha to go harder, faster, anything that would make him feel good. The elder complied, loving how his mate sounded when he got desperate and dazed, his mind fuzzy and not working in unison with his mouth, each of his words coming out incoherent or slurred.

"Sousuke, please, please." He begged, his own hips bucking eagerly back against the man, trying to take him deeper. He could feel the elder's knot swelling, pressing against his rim with each thrust, threatening to catch. The next few thrusts had the younger's mind going back, head coming to rest against his alpha's shoulder as he moaned uncontrollably. "Yes alpha, ah, ah, ah."

The pair were too distracted to hear the  small click as the door opened, but at the same moment Rin lifted his head and his eyes went wide, his grip on Sousuke tightening as he let out shaky breaths.

He'd made eye contact with the person stood in the doorway and he felt like crying. His father was stood, staring at the two of them, his expression untelling of how he was feeling . There was no way to hide this now.

As soon as he had realised the situation he had caught his son in he was leaving, quickly heading back out of the room.

"Fuck, no." Rin muttered, Sousuke unaware of what had just happened. "Sousuke stop, stop." He said louder, the man pulling back and stopping, staring down at the younger's face.

"Rin, what's wrong?" He asked.

"My dad." He hiccuped.

"Your dad?" The other asked in confusion.

"He was just at the door, he saw everything." He breathed. "I've got to go." The boy was quickly unwrapping himself from his mate's body, the other lowering him to the floor and watching as he hurriedly put his underwear and trousers back on.

"Rin wait." Sousuke said soothingly, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I can't Sousuke, I have to go speak to him." He rushed, before running out the door and after his father.

"Rin, oh fuck." He gritted, holding his head in his hands, letting the other go.

"Dad, dad wait." He called after the man who he could see further up the corridor as he exited the room. He didn't respond to his son's calls, instead he carried on walking solemnly back to the dining room. Rin was persistent though. "Dad." He called again. The gap was shortening between them as the younger ran towards him. "Dad wait." He grabbed the man's arm, trying to stop him from walking away any further. 

The other stopped abruptly and Rin wasn't expecting what happened next. The man reeled round and back-handed slapped him across the face. Rin winced, gripping at his cheek which was stinging and probably burning red.

"Can't even take a hit like a man." He growled, staring furiously down at the boy. "I should've known you were a sissy, that's why you never showed any interest in all those omegas that've been offered up to you, you'd rather have a dick up your arse."

"So what?" Rin retorted, fighting back the tears.

"So what? Do you have any idea what this means?" He shouted. "You can't have a child with an alpha Rin, and no child means our bloodline stops at you and I won't have that, this phase needs to stop."

"It's not a phase." The boy challenged.

"Well whatever it is, I don't like it and I'm not letting you see that alpha again." He replied, his voice sounding irritated.

"You can't do that." Rin argued.

"Watch me." The man spat.

"You can't keep me away from my mate." He grumbled, seeing the other's eyes snap up to his face.

"Your what?" His father asked slowly as if he hadn't heard he boy right.

"My mate, we're bonded, see." He pulled his hair back and turned his head to reveal the mark just below his ear.

"Oh for the love of." The man cut himself off, rubbing his hands across his face. "This has gone too far."

"What do you mean?" He asked, letting his hair fall back into place.

"You can't have an alpha mate Rin, not when you're from a family like ours, it's socially unacceptable and I won't have you making a mockery of this family, we've worked too hard to get where we are for you to drag us down because of your twisted preferences." The man asserted.

"I would never want to do that but I can't change the way I feel." He tried to reason.

"Well you're going to have to, imagine what everyone will say, all the people in there, they'd all look down upon us, they'll talk and gossip, we'd be a laughing stock, our social standing, my image, all damaged because of you." He growled. Rin let out a heavy sigh, shaking his head slowly.

"I see how it is, you're more concerned about other people's opinions than my feelings." He muttered, worried his shaky voice would betray him if he spoke any louder. "If you care more about your image than me then, you don't have a son anymore." The man stared at him in shock as he turned and began to walk away.

The boy felt a sudden grip around his wrist which was turning him around back to face his father. The man was staring down at him sternly and Rin couldn't help the tears that began to fall from his eyes. He'd been on the verge of crying the whole conversation and when he'd turned away he'd let them start to well in his eyes.

"You don't have to be so irrational Rin." He sighed, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"I'm not." He murmured. "If my own family can't even accept me, then I don't want to be apart of it."

"You can't disown your whole family." The man tried to reason. "We still love you and I'm sure there's some way we can fix you."

"You clearly don't love me if you're saying that." He choked. "Why can't you accept that this is who I am? An alpha in love with another alpha."

"In love?" His father asked.

"Of course, I love him so much and it's been so hard and painful having to hide it from everyone." He answered, voice wobbly and small.

"You're really serious about all of this?" He questioned.

"Yeah." The younger replied sincerely. "I'm sorry that I'm a disappointment to the family but I've never been so sure of something in my life." The man sighed again, pulling the boy into a tight hug.

"I'm not disappointed in you son, I'm disappointed in myself for acting the way I did, I'm sorry, I'm acting just like my own father and I promised myself I'd never be like that." He murmured in his ear. "Your happiness should come before anything else in my life, I'm sorry I let my own pride get in the way of that, that was selfish of me, please forgive me."

Rin wrapped his arms tighter around the man, pressing his face into his shoulder.

"Come and sit, we can have a chat." The man said as he pulled away, leading the other over to the staircase where they both sat down. There was a silence for a few moments before Lord Matsuoka spoke.

"You know, when you were born I was so overjoyed that you were a boy, was so excited to have an alpha son." He said fondly. "Then your mother reminded me that you might not be an alpha, we wouldn't know until you presented and in that moment I promised I'd love you no matter what you were." He sighed,  looking over at the boy. "I should've applied it to this moment as well."

"You were just shocked, anyone else in your position would be." Rin replied.

"I never should've shouted at you though." He sighed, clearly angry with himself. "Or hit you." He said suddenly realising what he had done. "Oh god, are you okay?" He cupped the younger's cheek, turning his head so he could inspect.

"I'm fine, honestly." The boy reassured with a soft smile. "I'm just sorry you had to find out like this, I wanted to tell you, not have you walk in on us."

"You should've told me son." The man soothed.

"It was never that easy, I didn't know how you'd react." He murmured. "I did try to tell you once, at the Mikoshiba's party a while back, but you were with all your alpha friends and you were all being so horrible about Toru and it worried me, I couldn't bring myself to tell you, that might've been cowardly, but I was so scared of what you might say, it was early days for us back then as well."

"You've been keeping it a secret for that long?" He asked. "I'm sorry you didn't feel like you could speak to me about this." 

"I should've chosen a better time to tell you than that." The boy replied. "It was just the first time I'd seen him since we'd bonded and I wanted to tell you, I didn't want to hide it from you because that leads to situations like this one, where you find out accidentally."

"Yes that was a bit of a shock, although that would've been the case even if it were an omega." He answered. "But obviously the other way around, I couldn't help but notice that you were bottoming."

"Dad." He groaned, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment as a hot flush ran up his face.

"I mean one of you has to in that kind of relationship, I was just wondering if those were the usual arrangements." The other explained. Rin groaned again.

"That's usually the arrangement, but sometimes we switch, I prefer to bottom though." He mumbled quietly.

"Ugh Rin you're not even a top, now that is disappointing." He joked, the boy shoving his shoulder lightly, making him laugh. "Who is the alpha that even my son submits to then? I didn't get to see."

"Sousuke." Rin replied slowly.

"Sousuke? As in the Mikoshiba's butler Sousuke?" He asked in shock. Rin gulped as he nodded. "Huh." The man hummed. "I would've expected an alpha with a better bloodline, you know like a purebred alpha, a strong alpha." The boy huffed out a chuckle.

"Trust me he's more of an alpha than I'll ever be." He said.

"But he's a butler, he's obedient." His father stated.

"Not to me." Rin mused. "He's the most alpha alpha I've ever met."

"Now that's the most shocking thing I've heard all day." He laughed, seeing his son roll his eyes. 

They sat side by side chatting for a few more minutes until Rin caught a familiar scent that made his head turn.

"Sousuke." He said softly as he stared at the alpha, seeing him stood a few paces away. The younger stood up, his father's head turning as well, watching as his son moved over to the other and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Sousuke reciprocated the hug, burying his nose in the boy's hair, letting his eyes slip shut. He pulled back a bit, bringing one hand up to tuck his hair behind his ear as he stared down at him lovingly. He noticed a large red mark on the other's face, his brow furrowing as he spoke.

"What happened?" He asked quietly, tracing his fingers across it gently.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." He replied soothingly. He knew how the alpha might get if he told him his father had hit him and he didn't want that kind of confrontation.

"Is everything okay?" He questioned, still in a hushed tone.

"It is now." He said gently with a soft smile. The younger buried his face in his chest and Sousuke smiled down at him.

His eyes flicked up as he noticed movement, seeing Lord Matsuoka standing and approaching them. Rin moved away so he could face his father, but still stay tucked close into his alpha's side.

"Lord Matsuoka." He said politely, bowing to the other man.

"Are you sure this is the same man you're talking about Rin?" He chuckled, seeing the boy pout and Sousuke's head tilt.

"You saw what he was doing to me in there, he's lovely to everyone but me." He exclaimed.

"I'm deeply sorry you had to see that Lord Matsuoka." Sousuke apologised.

"No worries Sousuke." The man replied. "And stop complaining Rin, it sounded like he was giving you exactly what you wanted."

"Dad." He exclaimed, flushing a deep red, seeing Sousuke turn his head away as he tried to stop himself from smiling and laughing at his expense.

"You think that's funny Sousuke?" He asked slyly. The man turned back to him after composing himself, his face stoic as he answered.

"Of course not." He replied plainly, seeing the younger raise an eyebrow.

"I hate that you can do that." Rin sighed. "You always go all butler on me." The man smiled.

"Sorry sweetheart." He said. "But that is my job."

"Your job is to be my alpha." He replied.

"And that is going to be a hard job." Lord Matsuoka commented, seeing his son pout at him. "What? You're high maintenance, I should know, I'm the one that's been looking after you."

"I'm not high maintenance." Rin argued. "Right Sousuke?" He looked expectantly up at his alpha, seeing him just shrug unconvincingly in return. "Sousuke." He exclaimed.

"Now now Rin, agree or disagree, I think it's about time that I stop worrying about you so much, you're old enough to look after yourself now and you've found yourself a very competent mate." He sighed fondly. "You'd better take good care of him Sousuke, because if you don't, I'll be seeing to it personally."

"Of course sir, I would never even think of doing such a thing to your son though." He replied.

"I figured as much, you're a good man Sousuke, I can respect that." He hummed. "Now, I should probably be getting back, you two, I don't know, go and finish what I interrupted."

"Dad." Rin groaned in embarrassment.

"Again, sorry you had to see that sir." Sousuke apologised.

"Call me Toraichi." The man said. "You're part of the family now, no need to be formal." Sousuke nodded in acknowledgement. "Well, I'd best be off, I'll see you boys later, don't have too much fun, that is a public room after all." He gave a quick grin before turning away and hearing Rin groan again.

He made his way slowly back towards the dining room, his mind filled with mixed emotions and feelings. When he entered the room he walked down to the far end of the table where his seat was, seeing Kisumi still sat in Seijuro's lap, looking exhausted but sated and Momo with his hand up the back of Nitori's dress. He could guess what they were doing.

"Oh so the other two are going at it now, how nice." Lord Matsuoka commented as he untucked his chair and took a seat opposite.

"You took your time where've you been?" Master Mikoshiba asked. "And where's Rin, I thought you went to find him?"

"You would not believe my evening Mikoshiba." He sighed, taking a big swig of the wine from the glass in front of him.

"Try me." The other replied. He sighed even louder, running a hand across his face.

"Let's just say I am not nearly drunk enough for what I just witnessed." He answered.

"Well it can't have been worse than Seijuro and Kisumi doing it at the dinner table." The other chuckled but stopped as soon as he saw his friend raise his eyebrows.

"What?" He asked slowly.

"You like Sousuke, right Mikoshiba?" He sighed, seeing the man's head tilt.

"Yes, he is one of my best workers." He replied sceptically.

"Good, so you won't fire him for what I'm about to tell you." He muttered.

"What's he done?" Mr Mikoshiba questioned. He scooted closer to the other man so no one around them would hear this private conversation.

"I just caught him balls deep in my son." He responded, seeing the others eyes widen comically.

"You seem to be rather unphased by that." He eventually said. "Does this not bother you?"

"I mean it did at first but then Rin spoke to me about it." The other answered. "And I can't keep mates away from each other now can I?"

"They're mated?" He asked in astonishment seeing the other man nod. "All under my roof and I didn't even know." He scoffed. "They've been good at hiding it."

"You seem rather unphased yourself Mikoshiba, I would've expected most other alphas of you're status to have shunned me and my son." He commented.

"Well, as I said to my two, as long as they're happy, then I don't care who they're with." The other replied with a smile. "The same applies to Rin, he's like a third son to me."

"You're a very forward thinking man, I must thank you for that." He said gratefully.

"Times are changing." The man responded thoughtfully. "We can't let the next generation be as restricted in their relationships as we were, it's unfair."

"I couldn't agree more." He hummed.

"Is this something you plan on making public?" The other asked.

"At some point yes." He answered.

"What better time than the present?" The man suggested, seeing his friend nod. "Let's make this society more equal for our children and our children's children."

Both men stood, Mr Mikoshiba grabbing his glass and tapping it with his knife, getting the attention of the whole room.

"Could everybody please listen up." He said. "We have something very important we need to discuss."


End file.
